harrypotterfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Hissing Snakes, Roaring Lions
Prolouge-By Percy Jackson12 The Slytherin's were in the Room of Requirement, discussing ways to torment the new kids. "We should use curses on them!" said a second year Slytherin. "Oh please, Anguis, not yet," a fifth year Slytherin said. The fifth year was a Prefect. "Save that for the end of the year." "Yes Victor," Anguis said. There was one shy Slytherin, that felt she didn't belong. Her name was Cassandra White. "Cassandra!" a seventh year yelled. "Say something! I do not care if you are a first year or a sixth year!" "Harvey!" a fifth year girl snapped. "Do not anger me!" The girl gave the room an aura of evil. "Yes Gypsy," Harvey said sinking further into his chair. "CHAOS!" the girl snapped, getting out of her seat. "Chaos," Victor said soothingly. "Remember what I said last night." "Yes honey," Chaos said. "Now," another voice said. Everyone turned to find one of the twin Slytherin sister's, Jazmine. "Those new Gryffindor's do not deserve to live, I agree with-" "Anguis," the other twin, Yazmine, said. "We shall use curses. It's a great-" "Idea." "SEE!" Anguis yelled. "Thank you Jazmine, thank you Yazmine for proving my point!" Chaos sighed. "Fine, fine. Curses it is, case closed." One by one the Slytherin's left the room of requirement. Chapter One-By Windsword7 "Come on Jack! Just a little further you got it!" Marcus, a young Gryffindor in his second year yelled up to Jack a fellow Gryffindor as he watched him tear after the escaping snitch. Marcus watched with anticipation and then elation as Jack caught up with the golden ball and snatched it tightly in his hand. "Wow Marcus, I think that's my fastest time yet!" Jack said excitedly as he descended. "It sure was." Marcus replied. "You are going to reduce me to passing out towels if you keep this up." Marcus punched Jack jokingly on the shoulder as they walked back to the common room. As they passed a corridor, they heard unwelcome sounds coming from it. "No! Please! Just put me down!" A desparate voice rang out. "You are going to pay for contaminating this institution with your filth." Said a sinister male voice. "That doesn't sound good." Jack whispered to Marcus as they passed. "Come on let's go put a stop to this!" Marcus stated firmly. The pair entered the corridor and saw a horrible sight: A crimson eyed slytherin boy levitating a first year Hufflepuff by his ankle and casually shooting hexes at him. Marcus ran forward angrily. "Put him down! Finite Incantatem!" Marcus ran forward to catch the young boy as he fell while Jack pointed his wand angrily at the Slytherin. "You are going to pay for this." Jack threatened angrily. "Oh am I? I suppose a big strong Gryffindor is going to stop me? That's where you are wrong fool. Nobody can stop a Slytherin. Especially Anguis Riddle!" Marcus turned back to the Slytherin boy after making sure the Hufflepuff was okay. "I don't care who you are, or what you've done. But let me make one thing clear to you and your entire house. This sadistic bullying ends now. Do you understand me? It's over." With that, Marcus and Jack picked up the unfortunate Hufflepuff boy and took him to the Hospital Wing. "See thats's where you're wrong my young Gryffindor friend." Anguis muttered to himself as he watched the pair walk away. "It has only just begun. " Chapter 2- By Percy Jackson12 While on their way back to the common room, Jack heard hooting from inside the Owlery. Interested Jack told Marcus to go on ahead, and he would catch up. Walking into the owlery, Jack saw his owl, James. The owl had a note attached to it. Jack took the note, and shoved it in his pocket. Walking back up to the common room, Jack bumped into one of the prefect's. "Jack Olympos!" Looking up off the ground, Jack saw Mark Adams. "Yes Mark?" "What're you doing at this late hour?" "It's six," Jack said smoothly. Mark looked around. "I'll let this one slide Olympos, but mark my words," Mark said. "You better win the Quidditch game tommorow!" Smiling, Jack walked off. He walked into the common and sat by the fire. Marcus came out of his seat in the corner, and over to Jack. "Hey, bud, what's up?" "I got a note," Jack said. He pulled it out of his pocket. "Who's it from?" Marcus asked, trying to be nosy and look at the letter. "My dad," Jack said, reading the enevlope. He opened it, and took out the letter it started speaking, it was a howler: Dear "son", GRYFFINDOR? GRYFFINDOR!? You were supposed to be in RAVENCLAW! You here me? RAVENCLAW! I MEAN, Ravenclaw is where most of our family lived! 'We knew that Common Room inside and out, like it was the back of our hands! But now you have let me and your mother, and your grandparents down! Signed, Mark Olympos The howler ripped it self up and threw itself in the fire. Marcus stared at the howler as if it were a beautiful girl. "You can't possibly believe that! Gryffindor's are awesome, Ravenclaw's are too, but I mean, he cannot force you to be in a house!" "Trust me," Jack said. "My dad is a horrible, horrible man." Chapter 3- By Windsword7 The Slytherins met once more in the Room of Requirement to discuss their impending plans. Anguis adressed the group. "We have to act now! Every day that we wait those little creeps are becoming more and more at home! And the meddlers are starting to catch onto our plans!" Victor stood up. "Patience Riddle, If we simply go around cursing students that will accomplish nothing but to get us expelled. You all seem to be forgetting the sly cunning that you were put in this magnificent house for. We need to find a more subtle way to force out these scum." Chaos stood up and adressed the group. "I'm afraid that Victor is right. As much as these creatons deserve to be hung by their ankles from a Gargoyle, we will need to think of something more subtle. Something that will not only force out the scum contaminating the place now but ensuring that there are no more scum allowed into Hogwarts." Anguis was seething, his already crimson eyes glowing angrily. "Well, Pernicus. If you think that you are such a cunning fellow. What's your plan to accomplish this? Or do you just speak empty words from your forked tongue?" Victor enlarged his fangs and advanced on Anguis, who backed away fearfully. "Calm yourself worm. I have a plan"... Chapter 4- By Percy Jackson12 Jack woke up at 10:00 PM the next day. Booing was coming out of the window. Jack could hardly see, when his vision came into focus, he noticed something...everyone was gone. Running down the stairs, to the common room, to see if anyone was there failed to. Just then the portrait hole burst open. In came Marcus, in his Quidditch uniform. "Jack, you have to go on! Now!" Just then, it clued in. Jack was late for Quidditch! Jack slipped on his uniform, and grabbed his Shacklebolt, a broom Marcus made. Instead of going through Hogwarts, Jack jumped out the window and flew towards the pitch. Booming sounds came from the pitch, as Jack approached. As soon as Jack got in, cheering came. Jack thought they were cheering for him, when he noticed that Gryffindor had just scored. Looking around, Jack knew the snitch was close by. Jack flew down to see the snitch,and he had just missed a bludger. The snitch dissapeered, but that didn't change that the Slytherin seeker, Gypsy (or Chaos) was right on Jack's tail. Jack knew this play. The wronski feint. He'd never attempted it before, practice or anything pretty much. Booing came from the Slytherin's and yelling like, "CHAOS! STOP! ITS A WRONSKI FEINT!" Jack peered behind him, Chaos was still there. Jack put his Shacklebolt full speed towards the ground, causing Chaos to do that to her Firebolt. Ten meters from the ground. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. One! Jack pulled out of the dive and Chaos fell into the muddy pitch below. Flying up, Jack was laughing, his mouth wide open, and something flew into his forehead. Jack fell to the ground. He opened his eyes, while falling, he realized a bludger hit him. Flinging his arms out, he felt something in his hands, but it didn't matter, since he had fallen face first into the pitch. Waking up in the Hospital Wing a couple hours later, he was surrounded by the Gryffindor team. "Di-did I catch it?" Jack asked. "Look for yourself," smiled Hayley the captain. Jack opened the fist in his hands, to find a golden ball sitting there, as if sleeping. Jack looked at Marcus, this was all thanks to him! Marcus taught him a lot about being a Seeker. Jack dozed back off. Waking up later, Marcus was still there. "How you feeling?" "Alright, I guess," Jack replied sitting up. "What's with all this candy? Why do I have a cast?" "Madame Trimble came by, you broke your arm. And, the candy is from the Gryffindor's. I brought you some pumpkin juice and chocolate frogs, your favorite. Hayley gave you pumpkin pasties and butterbeer, and the rest were either Fudge Flies, or Bertie Botts." "How's Chaos?" "Chaos," a voice from beside, from behind a curtain said, "is not alright!" The curtain was pulled back, to reveal Chaos herself lying there, with a broken leg and arm. "Oh-" Jack said. "Sorry again." "SORRY WILL NOT FIX MY BONES!" Jack sat up. "I think I'm good to leave, help me carry my candy please." "Sure thing buddy," Marcus said. He grabbed pumpkin pasties and a couple boxes of Bertie Botts and walked off. Jack took the rest of the candy and his broom, and walked off following Marcus. Hogwarts truly was a magical place. Chapter Five-By Windsword7 Marcus stood in the room of requirement practicing spells. An automated Death Eater was serving as his target. "Stupefy!" Marcus cried and a jet of red light soared from his wand toward the fake Death Eater. The spell narrowly missed it. "Damn!" Marcus muttered and repeated the spell. This time the jet of light hit the automaton squarely in the chest and it fell over. "Now that's more like it." Marcus said confidently. All of the sudden the door to the Room opened. It wasn't Jack. In fact, it wasn't even a Gryffindor. It was the Slytherins. "Hello Shacklebolt." Said Anguis evilly as he led the Slytherins into the room. Anguis held his wand in one hand and in the other he held a coil of ropes. Marcus knew he was surrounded but he wasn't about to let the Slytherins faze him. "Oh excellent, they brought the snakes. Now the zoo is complete." Anguis grinned evilly as he advanced on Marcus. "Ah, but no zoo is complete without the caged Lion!" With that the Slytherins advanced on Marcus as one. "Stupefy! Stupefy! Stupefy!" Marcus yelled as he backed away from the advancing horde. A few Slytherins fell but the rest kept on coming. They were far too many for Marcus to handle and soon he was trapped. A mighty lion imprisoned in a cage... Chapter Six- By Percy Jackson12 Jack was strolling along in the halls, when he saw Slytherin's walking out of the room of requirment. They started walking towards Jack, who climbed up the wall. He hung there for a few seconds, as they stopped. "Chaos!" Anguis called. "Chaos, he's been trapped!" Chaos walked down the halls. "Who? Ah-yes, the mighty lion." "Yes, of course," said Anguis following Chaos as she strolled down the hall. Jack clutched a ledge and followed. "The Junior Minister is trapped." "Do not call him 'Junior Minister'. That will be you, once I become the youngest minister!" Chaos screamed in the halls, then let out a manical laugh. She reminded Jack of someone he heard of in History of Magic class. "Yes m'lady," Anguis said. Anguis turned and walked into the Room of Requirement, guided by Pernicus. "Riddle, if you get into trouble, I'm not bailing you out!" Hatred flashed in Victor's eyes. Fangs grew from Pernicus' mouth. "Yes, I will not get into any trouble, I promise Pernicus..." Anguis stared around to make sure no one was around. Obviously he was so stupid he didn't notice Jack. The ledge Jack was holding felt like it was to crumble soon! Pernicus and Riddle walked in the room, just as Jack fell. "OOF!" Jack said as he fell. He dusted himself off, and looked at the wall. Where there was supposed to be a door was just a brick wall. Jack sighed. He walked by it three times thinking, I need to save Marcus! Just then, creaking and groaning came from the wall, and a door appeared! Jack opened it, and crawled in, lying prone. Whipping sounds came, followed by a familiar, "OUCH!" Jack crawled a little further. He saw Marcus inside a cage. "Shacklebolt! Miss Chaos Blake would like to see you." Jack dived behind a couch which lay down on its back. Pernicus and Riddle pushed the cage out of the room, and out of Jack's sight. Jack gulped. He had to save him. Jack got out of the Room, and just as soon as he thought it was over, Jack yelled, "STUPEFY! STUPEFY!" Pernicus and Riddle were knocked out, by the force of the spell. Jack pointed his wand and the cage door. "RELASHIO!" The cage opened, and Marcus stepped out. Chapter 7- By Windsword7 Marcus stepped out and smiled at Jack. "Thanks Jack. I thought I'd had it. Now let's get the hell out of here." No sooner had he said this then the door of the room burst open and Chaos stormed in with the rest of the Slytherins. "You scum aren't going anywhere. I will not have you interfering with my plans!" Marcus drew his wand and Jack did the same. "I guess the only way out is through these fools." Marcus stated. "Right you are buddy." Jack agreed. "Ready?" Jack asked. "Ready." Marcus replied grimly. "GET THEM!" Chaos shrieked. Suddenly the room was alight with flying spells. Marcus and Jack used the chaos in the room to their advantage, weaving and ducking through the spells and knocking out Slytherins with well placed stunning spells. But the sheer number advantage of the Slytherins was too much for the young Gryffindors and little by little they were being overwhelmed. All of the sudden there were yells of "Stupefy!" From behind the Slytherins. The Slytherins were now being attacked from both sides and Marcus and Jack pressed their advantage, renewing their volley of stunning spells. Slowly but surely the Slytherins collapsed unconscious until only Chaos was left. She was eventually brought down in a fierce one on one duel with Marcus. With all the Slytherins incapicitated, Marcus and Jack turned to their saviors. "Wow!" Jack said. "You guys saved our lives. How can we thank you enough?" A Hufflepuff Prefect stepped forward. "We want to form an army." Chapter 8- By Percy Jackson12 Jack looked at Marcus. Jack gulped and faced the Prefect. "O-ok.The name?" "Warriors of Hogwarts!" a little first year piped up. He was in Ravenclaw robes. A murmur of agreement came from the people. "THE WARRIORS OF HOGWARTS IT IS!" Marcus yelled out. "Now for a leader. I vote Jack!" Jack blushed. "Marcus, you just took down Chaos!" "That's nothing!" Marcus said. "You saved me from Anguis and Pernicus! You knocked them out, you freed me, and what else have you done?" "Won lots of duels!" a voice said. Jack turned to see Mark Adams there. "Yeah, exactly, you are the Leader and founder of the Warriors of Hogwarts!" "I cannot lead it alone! I need one person from each house!" Hands burst into the air. "Gryffindor is taken though." A lot of voices said, "Aww..." including Marcus. "The leader of the Warriors of the Lion is MARCUS SHACKLEBOLT!" Marcus livened up. "R-really?" "Yes...really."" "The Leader for the Warriors of the Badger, PIERRE LAPOINTE! The Leader for the Warriors of the Eagle, MAGNUS BLACK. And the Serpent, Victor Pernicus!" "BOO!" the crowd yelled. "STOP!" Jack yelled. "Pernicus?" Marcus whispered. "Why him? He's evil." "No, he's not." Jack said, smiling. "Pernicus front and center." Chapter 9- By Windsword7 The Slytherins met once more in Malachite's empty dungeon. They had been forcibly ejected from their meeting place and now they were steaming from the humiliation. "I cannot believe this!!" Chaos raged at her fellow house members. "Victory was in our grasp and now we have been ruined by those Gryffindor Punks!" "Don't worry Chaos." Anguis said furiously. "If we cannot force the scum out through covert action, we force them out through torture! Hey! Where the hell is Pernicus?" There were murmurs and shrugs from the crowd of Slytherins. "YOU!" Anguis pointed at a little Slytherin boy who wasn't sure if he even wanted to be here at all. "Find Pernicus and bring him here now!!" The Slytherins waited anxiously for the boy to return. A half an hour later the quivering boy returned, empty handed. "Well?" Anguis demanded. "Where is he?!" The boy opened his mouth nervously. "He-he has joined with Marcus and Jack m-my lord. "CRUCIO!" screamed Anguis. The boy writhed in immense pain and then blacked out. Anguis pulled out a quivering rat from his robes and pointed his wand at it. "Avada Kedavra!" He dropped the lifeless rat onto the ground. "This is what happens to anyone who dares betray our noble cause." He then walked over to the unconscious boy and kicked him. "And this, is what happens to anyone who dares bring news of it to me." "Well you know what you have to do now!" Chaos cried to the group. "Torture them! Beat them! Do whatever must be done to rid them from our school! AAAAATAAAAAAAAAACK!" Chapter 10- By Percy Jackson12 Jack and Marcus were pacing around in the Gryffindor Common Room. "Ugh-do you think Pernicus really is on our side?" Marcus asked. "Yes, I'm %99.9 sure," Jack replied, staring into the fire. "What about the other %.1?!" Marcus asked as he collapsed into the nearest arm chair. "That part, I am certain." "Oh," Marcus said, getting back up. "Good." They walked around for another 3 minutes before the sound of AAAAATAAAAAAAAAACK! Screamed from just a couple floors below. "Did you hear that?" Jack asked, yanking his wand out of his robes, and opening the portrait hole. A snoring noise came from behind Jack. Jack turned and found Marcus with a pumpkin pasty on his cheek and him sleeping. "Marcus!" "I didn't do it daddy! Jack did! Wait what's going on?" "I just heard Chaos scream, 'Attack!' Come on, lets go investigate." As Jack and Marcus walked out of the common room, two brooms hit their heads. "Ouch!" Marcus screamed. He turned around and gasped. "Our Shacklebolts!" Jack stared at his in awe, picked it up, and rode down. He saw a glint of gold...it was his imagination however, this was his training, picture your target as the Snitch. Marcus had gone one way, Jack went the other, looking around for the glint of gold in his imagination. "Stupefy!" Jack turned and saw a red beam go for him. With no time to react Jack fell down off his broom to the ground unconcious. Opening one eye he saw Anguis who smirked. "AVADA KEDEVRA!" Chapter 11- By Windsword7 Category:Fan Fics